RoboCop/Remake
RoboCop was a cyborg created by OmniCorp with Alex Murphy when he was heavily wounded when his car exploded. History After Alex Murphy was critically injured when Antoine Vallon exploded his car, Murphy's wife, Clara Murphy, signed consent papers to allow Murphy to be turned into RoboCop. Only small parts of Murphy were used in RoboCop, including his right hand, face, brain and lungs. Once ready, RoboCop was awakened in a lab in China in front of Dr. Dennett Norton, but RoboCop panicked and grabbed Norton before attempting to escape the lab. However, after the attempts to convince him to return failed, Norton had him deactivated. RoboCop was later awakened again and shown what remained of Alex Murphy. Horrified, he demanded to have the armor put back on and not to be shown to himself or his family in that state again. Armors RoboCop used two different armors - a silver one and a black one. RoboCop 1.0 (silver) The silver RoboCop 1.0 armor is a silver color and is worn by RoboCop when he is first activated and after his 3.0 suit is heavily damaged. RoboCop 3.0 (black) The black RoboCop 3.0 armor is used at the demand of Raymond Sellars. It becomes heavily damaged after RoboCop fights Antoine Vallon's criminals and OmniCorp's soldiers and ED-209s. Abilities *'Superhuman strength:' RoboCop's bionic/cybernetic replacments give him a vast amount of strength, much stronger than a human's. *'Superhuman leaping: '''Robocop can leap great distances due to the strength of his cybernetic legs. *'Superhuman durability:' RoboCop's cyborg replacments are made with an high tech armor that is resistant up to .50 caliber. This renders him immune to small arms and increases his muscle and bone density. He is also capable of performing feats, that would tire out an olympic athlete in minutes, without tiring out. *'Superhuman speed:' RoboCop's bionic replacments make him much faster than humans. Portrayal In the 2014 film ''RoboCop, RoboCop is portrayed by Joel Kinnaman, although sometimes, a CGI RoboCop is used. Behind the scenes Sony Pictures' RoboCop remake has divided fans of the original from the get-go. Particularly contentious has been the reimagining of the RoboCop suit, which turns the original into sleek, stealthy, almost ninja-like armor. But while this new suit might look like it was inspired by Christopher Nolan's Batman films, especially when compared to the hulking chrome original, it presented a singular challenge for the makers of the film. How do you stay faithful to a classic, much beloved costume design when people's ideas about what technology is capable of have completely changed? First released in 1987, Paul Verhoeven's original RoboCop was a movie very much of its time: a hyperviolent, razor-sharp satire of '80s capitalism, media, and consumerism. Taking place in a dystopian Detroit, RoboCop was about a police officer brutally slaughtered by violent drug dealers. He was then recreated as a cyborg by Omni Consumer Products, a hostile mega-corp that acts like it sprang right out of Lee Iacocca's rampaging id. Because the film took place in a near-future contemporaneous to the era in which it was made, the design of RoboCop reflected a lot of the design trends of 1987 technology: bulky, silver and boxy, he looks like a cyborg made by engineers who listened to Walkmen, not iPods, and drove Hondas, not Teslas. For the remake, set in our near-future, director José Padilha felt that a new design was needed. Padilha turned to Martin Whist for help. A production designer who has previously worked on J.J. Abrams's Super 8, Matt Reeves's Cloverfield and the Joss Whedon-penned Cabin in the Woods, Whist was enlisted to come up with a new suit for RoboCop: one that was loyal to the original film, but looked like it was technology from 2014's dystopian near-future, not 1987's. "It was really important to us to get the design right because we're fans. It's this iconic suit, but many of its elements would appear dated to the eyes of a contemporary audience coming to the franchise for the first time," Whist says in an interview with Co.Design. "At a time when Apple sets the bar when it comes to design, we wanted to stress the sleekness of 21st-century design as contrasted to the boxy technology of the 1980s." The suit's design even helped shape the film's story. The new RoboCop includes three different suits (the original film has one). The first is a prototype, and it looks much like the costume from the original film, but is upgraded over time as the technology within the film advances. Why three? Padilla wanted to stay loyal to RoboCop's beloved look, but also to include enough leeway for an updated design. "For the Version 1 suit, we went with a design with the original color scheme and more rectilinear lines as a nod to the original suit," Whist says. "There are markings on it that are direct lifts from the original design. In the story, this is Omni Consumer Product's first stab at creating a fusion between the human, the robotic and the digital, so it starts out boxier, but throughout the film, it gets updated so that it becomes less funky and more streamlined and athletic." The upgraded suit is black, and looks much like a stealth bomber version of RoboCop, complete with a gleaming red visor. "It's a suit that looks as efficient and tactile as possible, created by this company, which is a leader in cutting-edge military technology," Whist says. It's a sleeker, more dexterous design, which Whist says was inspired, in part, by real-world materials like graphene. "As technology advances, it becomes less physical," he explains. Once the designs were finalized, Whist and his team meticulously modeled the two suits on computers, then "grown" on high-definition 3-D printers. "Three-dimensional design was critical," said Whist. "It allowed us to make sure that we were getting back exactly what we had envisioned." Once the elements were printed out, Whist's team handed them over to special effects company Legacy Effects to paint them and assemble into the final suit. Although fans might balk at RoboCop's new look, the 2014 version is actually more faithful to the original vision of its original designer, special effects master Rob Bottin, than what actually ended up on screen in 1987. In an interview released in the late 1980s, Bottin explained that RoboCop was originally designed to look "very speedy and aerodynamic," until director Paul Verhoeven came onboard the project and the cyborg took on his famous tank-like bulkiness. Gallery Promotional Robocop remake fanposter.jpg Robocop 2013 by n8ma-d5lscwh.jpg Pakrbo2.jpg Pakrbo1.jpg Screenshots RC2014 6.jpeg|Alex Murphy in RoboCop's silver armor. Robocop-2014-bande-annonce-video.jpg robocop-2014-gray-armor-shoot.jpg RoboCop Gray armor.jpg Ss-robocop-029.jpg Ss-robocop-030.jpg Ss-robocop-034.jpg Ss-robocop-031.jpg Ss-robocop-032.jpg Ss-robocop-033.jpg Alex murphy robocop form black.jpg|Alex Murphy in RoboCop's black armor. Joel Kinnaman & John Paul Ruttan at RoboCop 2014.png RC14Pistol.jpg RC2014 2.jpeg RC2014 1.jpeg 20121028-162933.jpg Joel-kinnaman-suits-up-for-robocop-reshoots-17.jpg Joel-kinnaman-robocop-500x300.jpg Pakrbo3.jpg Pakrbo4.jpg RoboCop Black armor1.jpg RoboCop Black armor2.jpg Nhtsa-robocop-3.jpg robocop-with-clara.jpg 615x330_robocop.jpg RoboCop_612x408.jpg Category:RoboCop (2014) characters Category:Cyborgs Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Police Officers Category:Male Police Officers Category:DPD Officer Category:Cyborgs (2014)